User blog:Joslyn miller/I'll Change For Her (1)
Madison's P.O.V. *** '... And over here are my two friends, Eli and Adam.' Clare introduced me to two guys. Eli, the one who wore dark gothic looking clothes looked offended. 'I'm just a friend, Clare?' he asked. 'I mean boyfriend.' Clare laughed adjusting the strap of her back pack. I guessed the other one that wore converse, jeans, and a plad shirt with a black hat was Adam. 'You guys this is Madison, she is new, i met her at church on Sunday and agreed to show her around the school.' 'Hey.' both boys greeted me. 'Where are you from?' Adam asked me as Clare and I took a seat with them. 'The states. California to be specific.' 'What made you move?' Eli asked this time. 'Um, my sister got a job up here and we took it first chance we could.' I answered, the boys gave me puzzled looks and i explained, 'Dad always travels and my mom died a few years ago from cancer, so i live with my sister now.' 'That must be sweet, the parties all the time.' Eli winks and Clare slapped his arm, only making him laugh. 'No, my sister is great. So, Clare, your sister is in Africa right?' I ask changing the subject. Talking about my family always made me feel uncomfortable. 'Yeah she is doing mission work over there.' Clare smiles. 'That's great, i wanna do that when i graduate.' I tell them, pushing my redish brown, naturally curled hair over my shoulder. I looked up to see Their faces turn pale looking behind me. 'Fitz?' Eli asked. I turned around in my seat to see a boy walk threw the front doors of the school. He was tall with what looked like, naturally spiked brown hair. 'I thought he was supposed to be in Juvi longer.' Clare quickly commented. 'Who is that?' I ask them so they could clear my confusion. 'That is Mark Fitzgerald, Let's just say he isn't one of my favorite people in the world.' Eli responds threw clenched teeth, moving closer to Clare having a protective glare. 'Some one wanna explain?' I repeat. 'Well,' Clare finally broke her glare off him when he turned the corner. 'He and Eli got in a fight last year-' 'More like war.' Eli quickly corrects. 'ANY WAY, at the school dance he held a knife up to Eli which sent him to Juvinial Hall.' She ended up telling me. 'Oh my gosh thats terrible.' I gasp. 'Tell me bout it,' Eli looked down at his hand that was intertwined with Clare's. The warning bell rang making us all stand. Clare said goodbye to her boyfriend and we departed with them I sat down in a chair near the back hoping the teacher won't point me out, but of course they all do. 'We have a new student in class today.' The teacher, whose name i forgot, said smiling back at me. 'You care to stand and state your name. So i stood and just as i opened my mouth to follow directions when the door clicked open and Mark fell into the class room. I stood there with my hands on my hips glaring at him. 'Sorry i'm late.' he murmured before taking a seat two desks over from me. 'I'm Madison.' i finally state before sitting down and stared at this Mark or 'Fitz' guy till he got the message and understood to look away. I sighed and faced the front again. 'Hey, Madison!' Clare caught up to me. I turned around to see she was with another girl as well. She dressed fashionably and was very pretty. 'Madison this is Ali, Ali this is Madison.' Clare introduced us. I shook her hand, 'Whoa, i love your boots.' she complemented my blue boots that were tight as they went up the jean of my leg ending just above my knee. smiled and thanked her. 'You should totally join Clare and I tonight, we are going to the Dot.' 'Yeah totally.' Clare agreed. 'I'd love to.' i smiled. The day passed quite quickly with my new friends and i knew that this was going to be a good fresh start. Clare, Ali, Eli, Adam, and I were walking out of the school when we saw Fitz getting in a poor freshman's face shoving him and I decided to step in. 'HEY!' I give Clare my bag. 'No Madison-' But i ignored her warning. I walked up to Fitz making sure to be between him and the small freshman boy. 'What the hell is wrong with you?' I ask him looking in the eyes. 'What will beating up this guy help? Nothing.' 'Move.' He spits at me. 'No.' i fold my arms across my chest, standing my ground. 'I SAID MOVE BITCH!' He yells in my face. 'No, first that is NOT how you talk to a girl and i'm pretty sure you mother would be ashamed if she heard you talking like that to a girl and Second you won't hurt me because you know it's wrong to hit a girl, you just wanna come of dangerous. I'm not scared of you.' i shake my head raising and eye brow. I knew everyone was staring at us but i didn't brake our eye contact. Finally, with out looking away, he backs up putting up his hands, 'Fine, whatever.' he tells me before walking away to his car. I sigh and shake my head in disgust. I walk over to where my friends were standing with mouths wide open. 'Madison, do you realize what you just did?' Ali asked. 'Yeah, it's a shame boys act like that now-a-days. To The Dot right?' i ask acting normal again grabbing my bag from Clares arms. *** Hey so i know you guys don't know who this Madison girl is but i just wanted a new character to come into the picture cause i felt like there was no character on the show that would actually do anything with Fitz. I'm probably going to have another chapter up soon. like really soon like in the next hour soon hahaha. :) I don't know if i'm good at writing but i just felt like this would be kind of a good story to tell. Love, Joslyn Category:Blog posts